Kadena-One Shots
by KiyokoFreak94
Summary: One Shot Collection [Adena/Kat]
1. Chicken Noodle Soup

Kat was sick so Adena was taking care of her girlfriend. She was cooking her a chicken noodle soup while Kat was asleep on the couch. She was gently humming a song she had heard on the radio a few days ago and she couldn't stop humming it now.

After she was done cooking the chicken noodle soup, she wanted to wake up Kat so the dark haired beauty could eat something cause she didn't eat much. All she did was sleep and cuddle with Adena. Of course Adena loved cuddling with Kat but she also wanted her girlfriend to eat something cause she hadn't eaten much the last few days. Thanks to the Stupid cold!

„Babe?" Kat said inbetween yawns and looked around for her girlfriend. Adena walked over to the couch with a bowl of the chicken noodle soup.

„Yes Baby?" she asked and put the bowl of soup down.

„Come cuddle." Kat said And opened her arms for Adena. Adena smiled softly.

„later Kat! First you need to eat! For me please!" Adena answered.

„Okay but then I need my cuddles." Kat replied.

Kat ate two bowls of soup and drunk a cup of tea. After that the two cuddled and watched movies together. And suddenly being sick wasn't so bad anymore. Cause when you have a girlfriend as amazing as Adena everything is so much more easier and so much more fun. Even being sick can be fun when you have the right person next to you.


	2. Mommy & Mama (Part 1)

Nia was jumping up and down on her moms bed. The three year old didn't want to sleep anymore. It was Saturday morning and Nia was ready to play and eat breakfast.  
„Mommy!Mama! Wake wake! I wanna eats please!" she sung and giggled cutely. Adena opened her eyes and smiled softly. She gently grabbed her daughter and pulled her close.  
„Hello sweet girl. How is my little princess?" she asked.  
„Me is goowd!" The little girl said.  
„We go to the zoos todays?" Nia added.  
„You want to go to the zoo again?" Adena asked and let out a small laugh. The have been to the zoo three times in the last few weeks already but Adena and Kat loved seeing Nia happy so they had no problem with going to the zoo again.  
„Are we going to the zoo again?" Kat asked and slowly sat up on the bed and let out a small yawn. Nia giggled and looked at Kat.  
„Pwlease we go, Mommy?" Nia wanted to know and Kat laughed gently.  
„Sure Baby Girl!" she replied.  
„But first we have to eat breakfast!" Adena told her wife and daughter.  
„We could go and eat at Taco Bell?" Kat suggested. Adena looked at Kat.  
„You eat so healthy babe!" she answered and kissed her gently.  
„But Yes we sure can!" she added.  
„Yes fastest foowd!" Nia yelled out and giggled cutely.  
„You mean fast food, baby girl!" Kat told her.  
„That's what i saids Mommy!" Nia answered and looked at her mommy with confusion written all over her face. Adena could. Help but laugh at this. Nia was so adorable and the young woman was so happy to have this sweet little girl in her life.  
„Yeah that's what she said Kat!" Adena said mockingly.


	3. Mommy & Mama (Part 2)

Kat helped Nia with getting dressed while Adena had to Check her e-Mails. Ten minutes later Nia walked over to Adena and climbed into her lap.  
„Hey Sweet girl. Ready to go to Taco Bell?" Adena asked and smiled at the little girl.  
„Yews!" she happily said and kissed her momma's cheek.  
„Aww Thanks Nia!" she said and got up form her seat with Nia in her arms.

The three walked down the street. Nia was walking inbetween her moms holding onto their hands.  
„Mommy?" Nia asked and looked up to Kat. Kat smiled.  
„Yes baby girl?"  
„Why do i have two mommies? And my friend Lily has a mommy and a daddy?" the three year old wanted to know. Adena looked at her daughter and then at her wife.  
„Well your Heart tells you who you love and sometimes it is the same gender." Kat explained. Nia nodded her head and smiled.  
„So Love makwes Family." Nia replied. Kat And Adnea both teared up hearing their daughter says these words.  
„Yes that is right Baby!" Adena said and smiled softly. Adena was really proud of her daughter and so was Kat. It was so easy to tell things like this to children.

Adena helped Nia to eat her Taco. Kat took a picture of her wife and daughter, she posted it on her Instagram. Adena smiled at Kat and Kat smiled back before kissing Adena. Those were the moments both enjoyed the most. Just the two of them with their beautiful little girl.


End file.
